


Merry Christmas

by wingsofaboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, bottom!Victor, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: The only lights that entered the hotel room come from the street, all pretty and shiny and decorated for Christmas. The colors were mesmerizing, the rhythm of the glitters almost hypnotic and Yuuri would lose himself admiring them if he wasn't so busy being hypnotized by the man in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :)

The only lights that entered the hotel room come from the street, all pretty and shiny and decorated for Christmas. The colors were mesmerizing, the rhythm of the glitters almost hypnotic and Yuuri would lose himself admiring them if he wasn't so busy being hypnotized by the man in his arms.

Viktor, naked, shivered when he pressed his back on the glass of the window, his hair blue and red and green and yellow, his eyes liquid and warm, his hands hopelessly clinging to Yuuri's shirt as Yuuri slammed inside of him, relentless, almost following the lilt of the Christmas lights - one, two, red, blue, three, four, yellow, green, and then more.

Viktor moaned loud, dug his fingers in Yuuri's shirt when Yuuri changed the angle, picked a different pace, raising Viktor's leg for better access.

Viktor's face changed colors every other second, but his blushing was always apparent, and loveable. Yuuri kissed his lips hungrily - he'd always turned like this after Viktor exhausting flirting, almost as if he wanted to corner Yuuri somewhere deep and dark only to make him snap, retaliate, push back with everything he had and turn Viktor into a trembling figure. Usually, it worked. It had, today. Or, maybe, Yuuri had let him be flirty and impertinent and pushy, because it was Christmas, because it was Viktor's birthday and Yuuri wanted to give him something more tonight.

"Na, Viktor..." Yuuri whispered, his eyes raising up to meet the other's. "Would you beg for me? You beg so pretty." He raised a and to grab his chin. Viktor was sweaty and lost and desperate and stunning. "Beg me to let you come."

"Oh, Yuuri," he exhaled, and that voice, that tone so affectionate and meek could have been enough to push Yuuri over his limit.

"Yuuri, I want to come. Please, please, please, let me come. I've been good, haven't I?"

"So good for me."

"I can make you feel even better - so please, say yes. Say I can come. Please."

Yuuri sighed and smiled and Kissed Viktor. "I can never say no to you."

Viktor licked his lips. "Can I...?"

"You can. You can come. Come whenever."

Viktor closed his eyes and, with the only leverage of one leg, rolled his hips, took Yuuri in _even more_ , and with that he came, Yuuri following short after.

They collapsed on the floor, heavy and mellow and so, so satisfied.

"Na, Viktor?"

"Uhm?"

"Happy birthday."

Viktor hugged him and they rolled on the wooden floor, lips pressed and limbs tangled.

"Merry Christmas to you."


End file.
